


This Is Enough

by S0S0



Series: Quote Prompts [32]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Childfree, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0S0/pseuds/S0S0
Summary: "Would you like to have kids one day?"





	This Is Enough

“Would you like to have kids one day?” 

Really, Misaki should be used to his lover asking him ridiculous questions like these. But, it’s just so outlandish and random that it catches him off guard every time. They were currently retired for the evening, warm under the covers with the lights out. If Akihiko didn’t instantly fall into a deep slumber like usual, they’d talk for a while. 

But, this time, it’s a little different. 

Green eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Why are you asking me this?” 

“Just answer the question.” 

Misaki huffed. “Well, when I was a kid, I thought having a family would be nice. As I got older I guess I never really thought about kids. Then my brother had Mahiro, and there are a lot of times where I’m glad that he’s my brother’s kid and not mine.” He reasons. “So, no. I don’t want kids. If anything, I think Mahiro is enough for the both of us.” 

The author breathed a sigh in relief. 

“I  _ know  _ you can't stand kids so why are you asking me this?” 

Cold hands pulled him in closer to his broad chest, an action that always made him blush. “I was worried that you wanted a more traditional family, and I’d be willing to give that to you to make you happy, but I…” 

“You should think about your own happiness too, Usagi.” 

“But you are my happiness.” 

“Go to sleep.” 

“I love you.” 

“Stop it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> have y'all ever thought about just- 
> 
> no kids.
> 
> not even in your otps/ships.
> 
> like how fucking great is that!?


End file.
